Into Jaune's dreams
by Ilovehyouka
Summary: From someone who has no writing training, read a bunch of Jaune reaction fanfic, have an idea stuck inside their head in weeks. I present to you my take of this kind of story. (Warning: English is not my native language. There's currently no QA testing. Will hotfix most of the defects in production if you report them.)
1. First Viewing: Nightmare Ruby Rose

"Aaaaaahhhh!" - Ruby Rose suddenly fell from the ceiling.

"Ruby! look-" - Weiss fell on Ruby.

"Fuck-" - Yang crashed to the wall.

"Yang!" - Blake head-butted Yang.

"Shit! Shit!" \- The poor author panicked - "Where have I messed up?" \- He quickly reviewed the equation.

"What the Fuck?" - Yang's hair burned a golden flame.

"Sorry! Sorry! Wait there for a minute." - He yelped.

Yang heard the reply, pissed off charge toward the author.

"Wait, where the rest?" \- He sweated bullet. "Uhmmmmm, Fuck it!" \- Gave up, he pushed a big red button.

Boom* - A loud bomb explosion erupted from nowhere. Flame combusted around the room.

"Oh fucking good! You four! Head to the exit!" - He instructed while still gluing to the computer screen. Team RWBY had no time to argue, followed. White light suddenly appears at the center of the room.

"Please! Please!" \- He crossed his finger.

"Aaaahhhhh" - _NPR started popping out the white light, everyone else soon followed.

"Yes!" - The author cheered.

BOOM* -"Oh yeah, that still going on"**.**

"Everyone! Head to the exit! GO! GO!" - He cowardly ran first.

_Sometime after the disaster._

"Let me punch him!" - Yang yelled while being held back by Ruby.

"Not the face, anywhere but the face." - The author begged.

"Students! Calm down!" - Glynda scolded.

"Young man, can you explain what happened?" - Ozpin asked.

"Yes, yes, I can" - he quickly replied

"Uhmmm, is everyone all here?"

Ozpin looked back and mentally counted heads:

Team RWBY Team JNPR minus Jaune Team CFVY Team STRQ Glynda Goodwitch, Peter Port, Bartholomew Oobleck James Ironwood, Penny Polendina, Winter Schnee Ghira Belladonna, Kali Belladonna, Ilia Amitola

"I believe that's everyone" - Ozpin answered.

"Jesus, no wonder" - He sweated bullet.

Ahem* "I sorry for hijacking your teleportation, I sure you all want to go home already." - He spoke up.

"Get on with it already!" - Coco yelled.

"Yes, yes, my name is #* %. Uhmm, just call the Author, I'm a graduate of the "Multiverse Watcher" Academy. Proud member of the "Jaune is love, Jaune is life" club. I-"

"We don't need your backstory." - Yang interrupted.

"Wait, Jaune is love, Jaune is life?" - Pyrrha questioned.

"No! Not the dunce again!" - Weiss groaned.

"If you tell we watch him again, I will cut you." - Raven threated.

Many of them were breaking knuckles.

"No no, wait, please calm down" - Author yelp.

**"It's about your Jaune."**

Everyone was surprised.

"What do you mean our Jaune?" - Pyrrha worried.

"Explain." - Weiss demanded.

"Uhm do you guys notice anything out of ordinary about your Jaune?"

"No, nothing" - Ren replied.

"Nope" - Nora said.

"He's normal?" - Ruby question.

"He had a few nightmares." - Pyrrha joined in.

"Did he tell you anything about them?" - Author questioned Pyrrha.

"No."

"So what? Anyone can have nightmare." - Qrow said.

"No... like this, they don't" - Author confirmed.

"Your Jaune is special, not in _He has potential special_, he has power, a gift, and a curse." - He took a good look at everyone - "It's hard to explain, it'll better if I show you." - He lighted up the next room revealed a cinema room.

Pyrrha not hesitant quickly took a sit. Ruby and the rest of team RWBY, JNPR soon followed.

"What if we don't want to watch?" - Ghira asked.

"Well, there're many rooms here with enough entertainment to keep you all occupied. But I'm sorry, you have to stay here until I fixed the teleportation machine." - He nervously looked at the collapsed room - "Don't expect it to be fixed soon."

Not seeing a way out, everyone took a sit.

**"Now showing: Nightmare Ruby Rose"**

"Me?" - Ruby's confused.

"Nightmare?" - Yang asked.

**The screen showed Jaune was in his bunny onesie.**

Laugh* - "Oh Oum, what's he wearing?" - Coco laughed her butt off.

"How childish." - Winter held in her laughter.

The whole cinema filled with laughter, even The Tin Man chuckled a bit.

**"Jaune-Jaune, what're you doing?" - Nora asked. She was curious why Jaune packing his backpack right before bedtime.**

**"Just checking some stuff." - Jaune replied.**

"Jaune always packing his backpackbefore bedtime." - Pyrrha clarified.

"Why?" - Glynda asked.

"He always likes to be prepared."

"This is two weeks ago?" - Ren said.

"Humm?" - Ruby looked at Ren.

"I'm still in the bathroom, normally Jaune and I finished already."

**"Do you need any help?" - Pyrrha asked.**

**"No, thanks Pyrrha, I'm about to be done."**

**"We out of hot water." - Ren walked out the bathroom.**

**"It's getting late, Everyone, head to bed." - Jaune declared.**

**"Night-Night, fearless leader." - Nora said.**

**"Goodnight" - Ren hopped on his bed.**

**"Goodnight" - Pyrrha followed.**

**"Night" - Took a deep breath, Jaune closed his eyes.**

"It's normal?" - Ruby asked.

"I yet not seen any abnormally." - Penny stated.

"Give it a minute." - Author said.

**_Past forward toward midnight._**

**Jaune opened his eyes and see his not in his room.**

"And there it is." - Author stated.

"Don't ask now, I will explain the details after the viewing."

**"Now where am I." - Jaune inspected the surrounding.**

**He was in a corridor of some kind. The wall was painted dark green with white ceiling. The corridor's light looks old, flicker every now and then.**

**"Alright then." **

**Jaune ripped out his onesie revealed a police bulletproof suit under.**

The cinema gasps in surprise.

"It's not his first rodeo." - Qrow stated.

**He quickly took out his gears in his backpack. Armed himself with a practical ax, a standard handgun.**

**Noticed footstep behind him, Jaune took guard, raised his gun.**

**"Who there?"**

"That's me?" - Ruby asked.

"She looks weird." - Blake stated.

**Seeing his best friend's silhouette, Jaune relaxed a bit.**

**"Ruby?" - He asked.**

**He immediately noticed something wrong with this version of Ruby. She covered in some kind of black glue. Her eyes dyed black without any sign of sclera, iris, or pupil.**

**"Ruby?" - He took a step back.**

**Ruby gave to respond, suddenly attacked him. Jaune wasted no time, blocked incoming attacks with his ax.**

"Stop! What are you doing." - Ruby shouted at her other-self.

**"Shit! She skilled."\- Ruby's weapon - Crescent Rose isn't designed to be used in tight space. But she still somehow swung at him, targeted his weak points.**

**Saw an opening Jaune rushed at her, gave an overhand punch, hoped it would knock her down.**

"Look out!" - Pyrrha shouted.

**Ruby easily dodged his attack, circled her weapon around, sliced his left arm off.**

"Jaune!" - RWBY, _NPR shocked.

**"Shit!" - Jaune panicked. Ruby took her chance rushed him with a powered swing. No other choice, he fired his handgun, forced her to hold back the attack. Gave him time to breathe.**

"He not strong enough." - Raven stated.

"That Ruby is skilled." - Ozpin said.

"He needed to retreat." - James joined in.

"No, Ruby's too fast." - Tai disagreed.

**Suddenly Jaune threw his gun at her.**

"Are you stupid!" - Ilia shouted.

**Ruby casually blocked the gun, surprised to see dust trail behind it. Jaune revealed two pieces of metal stuck on his front-teeth, clenched his mouth creating a spark. A bright fireball appeared, blinded her. Jaune took the chance, charged at her with his ax, aimed at her chest.**

Everyone was surprised at the underhanded play.

**Ruby semblance activated, she exploded into rose petals.**

**"Fuck!" - Jaune groaned at the missed opportunity.**

**_"_No._"_ \- He saw the rose petals files rapidly everywhere filled the corridor, surrounded him. The Crescent Rose appeared from nowhere sliced his chest.**

**"**What was that!**" **\- Everyone's surprised.

**Jaune tried his best to block Ruby's attacks but they came from everywhere in the petals storm.**

**"She learned this technique already?" \- Jaune panicked. He had seen it only one by a 30 years old Ruby. The technique was developed to help her fight in tight space, cut down many of her enemies.**

"That's an awesome technique." - Summer amitted.

**"No other choice." \- Jaune took out a grenade, threw it into the ground.**

"That's too dangerous." - Glynda shouted.

**The grenade exploded into a red mist. Jaune clenched his mouth again created a spark. The whole corridor filled with fire burned every petal came near it.**

**"The technique is fearsome but it also makes you vulnerable." - Jaune put off some of the fire latched on him.**

**"Have enough?" - Jaune looked at the heavy injured Ruby.**

"He smart." - James stated.

"Yes, Mr. Arc is a born strategic." - Ozpin agreed.

"It's that Ruby ok?" - Yang asked.

**He noticed something wrong, very wrong. All the petals ash returned to Ruby healing her.**

**"No, she's not healing, she revered the damage she took"** **\- Jaune panicked, grabbed his gun then double-tapped her. The bullets stopped in mid-air not hitting her.**

"What?" - Everyone's surprised.

**"Fuck, I got 10 minutes tops." \- He quickly retreated, ran toward the end of the corridor.**

"Hurry! Jaune." - Nora begged.

"How did she healed herself?" - Winter asked.

"Magic." - Author answered. - "But not that kind of magic you know of." - he looked at Ozpin.

**"7 minutes left." \- Jaune noticed something disturbing. He got nowhere near the corridor's end. "The space is wrapped?" \- Jaune abandoned the ideal. He looked at the sidewall then took out the ax, made a heavy swing at it. The wall was damaged but recovered like Ruby was but much faster.**

"How can he escape now?" - Kali worried.

"He can't." - Ghira saddened.

"He won't survive." - Raven stated.

**"6 minutes left. Come on Jaune! Think." \- Jaune banged his head to the wall.**

"I don't see any way out." - Glynda's ashamed.

"He can just wake up right?" - Nora hopefully asked.

"It's not that simple." - Author stated.

**"5 minutes." \- An ideal popped in Jaune's mind. "That's too dangerous, but... it could work." \- He immediately put his thought in action. He pulled out a pack of C4 explosives.**

"Blow the wall off?" - Winter wondered.

"It's could work, but we don't anything about the other side." - Dr. Oobleck said.

"Not to mention can he reach the other side fast enough." - Ozpin joined in.

"I believe my boy can make it." - Peter stated.

**Finished wiring the C4, Jaune took out a grenade, strapped it to his back.**

"He intended using the grenade as a launcher?" - Blake asked.

**"1 minute left." \- He closed his eyes steeling himself.**

"He's not?" - Yang asked.

**Ruby's footstep was getting louder and louder. Jaune immediately shot at her. She spun her weapon blocking the bullets. He rushed at her, made a powered ax swing.**

"Jaune! Don't." - Pyrrha shouted.

**Ruby dodged the obvious attack, circled back her scythe intended to cut off his right leg. He took it, his leg came right off.**

"Nooo." Everyone shouted.

**Using the momentum, he head-butted her then use his ax chocked her neck, forced her to the wall. Ruby exploded to rose petals rematerialize behind him. Jaune triggered the grenade blew her to the opposite wall. At the same time, the C4 exploded, made a big hole in the wall. Jaune took his chance pushed stunned Ruby toward the hole. Ruby tried to escape but Jaune kept head-butting, stunning her from using her semblance.**

**The hole was closing as the wall recovered itself, left Ruby merging with it until only her hand stuck out, fell on to the ground.**

"That's..." - The audience lost their word.

"He did it." - Ozpin was in awe.

The students threw upon seeing Ruby's lifeless hand on the ground.

"Ruby." - Summer mourned.

"It's ok, it's not our Ruby." - Tai comforted his wife.

**Jaune took a deep breath, lied against the wall, hurting, missing his left arm and right leg, bleeding out.**

**"Come on, wake up." \- Jaune groaned in pain.**

**Then he noticed Ruby's hand was melting to black goo. The wall was bleeding out the same substance. Chunks of the wall were falling apart. Lights were getting dimmer and dimmer.**

**"Wake up! Wake up!-W" \- A chunk fell, crushed him.**

**And then there black.**

"He died?" - Everyone shocked.

"Don't worry." - Author assured.

**"Jaune!"**

**Jaune opened his eyes to see Pyrrha was shaking him.**

"Thank Oum" - Pyrrha just remembered what's happened the next day.

"So it just a nightmare?" - Blake asked.

**"Jaune, you were screaming for a while now. Bad dream?" - Pyrrha worried.**

**"Yeah, but I'm fine now." - Jaune replied.**

**"I need a hot shower." - He then headed to the bathroom, intended to collect himself.**

**Jaune looked at the mirror shocked to see his right eyes turned black just like that Ruby.**


	2. Intermission: Explanation

"What's wrong with our fearless leader?" - Nora charged at Author demanded answer. Team RWBY, _PR followed.

"Wait! Wait!" - Author screamed.

"Student! Please calm down!" - Glynda used her semblance forced all to sit back down.

"Mr. Author, I'm sure you will give us an explanation?" - Ozpin took back control.

"Yes, yes, I intended to."

"Firstly, I need you all to understand what kind of power your Jaune had." - Grabbed everyone's attention, he continued. - "Jaune has the power to mentally materialize himself and some none living stuff he touched to other reality. And after some time he '_wakes up'_ back to his reality."

"And the blacked eye?" - Pyrrha demanded.

"I don't know." - Author admitted - "Normally he came back, nothing would change beside his memory."

"You don't know?" - Yang shouted in anger.

"I didn't find any record of that dimension. I asked all of my colleagues but they all said beside your Jaune power, they didn't find anything abnormal with him, including the blacked eye."

Everyone's emotions worsen.

"I brought you all here hoping you noticed anything before. If nothing then at least you have some nice viewing off your Jaune's adventure."

"I honestly didn't expect you to notice the blacked eye now."

"That's all I know. If you have any more question please ask away."

"So you don't know how to fix him?" - Ruby asked.

"No, I don't" - Author sighed.

"Does anyone else have this power?" - Raven asked.

"I did find someone has similar power but no, only your Jaune has this power."

"What happened if Jaune died while still in other dimensions?" - Oobleck asked.

"That's..." - Author hesitated - "He still returns to your world as normal."

"That's good" - Tai remarked.

"But there is a reason why he avoided death so much." - Author continued. - "The first time Jaune died and woke up, he tried to commit suicide."

"What?" - Everyone shocked.

"Whatever he saw then, he tried his best to forget."

"Does it do anything to the blacked eye?" - Ozpin asked.

"That's a good theory but no. I have looked into that kind off memory. It's more about what you comprehend about your death. It's just not an easy experience. If you go through enough, you'll eventually get numbed to it." - Author looked directly at Ozpin. - "But no one wants to go through it." - Ozpin agreed.

"So, what's now?" -Qrow asked.

"I going to fix the teleportation machine. You all can do whatever you want, _'my house is your house'_ as they said."

"And I hold more viewing in the afternoon, this still is a cinema after all. Come and watch if you want."

"Will the Jaune condition worsen when we stayed here?" - Ren asked.

"Yes." - Everyone horrified. - "If Jaune comes back to that dimension then there no telling if the same thing happens or not."

"But the last guy said our world is frozen while we in here." - Yang denied.

"No, They and I can teleport you to the right moment you left."

"Same thing." - Coco annoyed.

"No, it isn't. Time still flows the same. And Jaune power works the same way as the teleporter. Jaune may or may not already gone to that dimension the second time. It just returns at the right moment aka when Jaune slept."

"Can you just stop it?" - Nora asked.

"You want to stop Jaune conscious to return to his body?" - Author gave a weird look.

"Look! Don't think too much about it, as a famous time traveler said _'time is more like a big ball of time-y wimey stuff'_. Even if you went back now nothing would change._"_

"Anymore question?" - Author asked.

Nobody spoke up.

"Then let me giving you a tour of the place. On your left..."


	3. Second Viewing: Fallen City 1

"Pyrrha? Are you ok?" - Nora worried.

"I'm... fine" - Pyrrha gave a strong face.

"Perhaps you should take a break." - Ren advised.

"No no, I need to know what Jaune went through."

"Yeah, we don't know much about our fearless leader, are we?" - Nora's ashamed.

"He hid it well." - Ren comforted."

**_"The next viewing will start in 10 min"_**

"Let's go." - Pyrrha declared

* * *

"Yang, I have to go." - Ruby shouted.

"No, you don't." - Yang stated.

"He's my best friend!"

"Yang, let her go." - Weiss said.

"No, Ruby isn't ready."

"And she may never be! You can't just stop her from caring for her friend." - Blake objected.

"She just saw Jaune killed her damn it!" - Yang's eyes turn red.

"It's... was me who attack Jaune, didn't it?" - Ruby's shaken.

"No no no, It's wasn't." - Yang realized her mistake.

"Do you really want to go Ruby?" - Summer came in, asked.

Ruby hesitantly nodded.

Summer took a good look at her daughter, gave a sad smile. - "We won't stop you."

**_"The next viewing will start in 10 min"_**

Ruby took a deep breath. - "Let's go."

* * *

"It's time." \- "Alright, after yesterday, this viewing will be something _softer_." - Author said.

"Will this a happy one?" - Velvet hopefully asked.

"Not exactly, I think _bittersweet _is the better word."

"Anymore question?" - No one spoke up.

**_"_Now showing: _Fallen city."_**

**Jaune opened his eyes to see he's in an old abandoned house. He instantly felt the cold air. - "I don't even know if I want to rip out my onesie".**

"He doesn't have the blacked eye in this one." - Pyrrha said.

"Yes, this happened a month before it." - Author replied.

**The house was really old, the window was covered by ice made it hard to see outside.**

**"They must have left in a hurry." - Jaune noticed they left many things behind as he walked toward the front door.**

**The door was stuck but Jaune slammed it open. Outside the sky was clear. The entire city was covered in snow. Jaune could tell the city was evacuated a long time ago.**

"This city looks familiar." - Penny wondered.

**"It's this a good or bad sign?" \- He then saw 3 Sabyrs on his left.**

**"Grimm! Good sign." \- They started to notice him.**

**"Ok! Bad sign." \- Jaune immediately ran back inside.**

"Easy enough." - Yang smirked.

"How will you deal with them, Yang?" - Ozpin asked.

"Uhmm, punch it in the neck?" - Yang surprised by the question.

"I see." - Ozpin didn't continue.

**They charged inside the house only to see Jaune had escaped by the window.**

"He ran away?" - Yang surprised.

"That's the correct response. There is no point to fight them, He can't afford to waste any resources in an unknown environment." - Ozpin said.

"But they won't just give up." - James joined in.

**One jumped out the window after him. The rest ran out, split up in a pincer movement."**

"Ha Ha! It's time to hunt my boy." - Peter laughed.

"Why?" - Ruby asked.

"Mr. Arc made a very smart move. If the Grimms stuck together, they couldn't track him down easily. But if they split up, He'd only need to face them one at a time. And if my collage here thinking is true, they are heading right into his trap." - Oobleck answered.

**The left Sabyrs noticed a subtle sound, slowly moved over to investigate. A noose came out under the snow tided its front leg together, dragged it backward. Jaune came out of hiding, charged over, made a heavy swing to its neck. The Grimm took a fatal hit, evaporated.**

"Wow!" - Ruby awed.

"Ffffftttt, I can take all of them at once." - Yang snorted.

"Yes, but how much bullets or Aura will you wasted?" - Tai asked.

"On the other hand, Mr. Arc didn't lose any of his resources." - Ozpin said.

"Don't get me wrong but when Jaune's this skilled?" - Coco asked.

"True, the dolt usually dead last in class." - Weiss said.

"How many times do you think Jaune had done this.?" - Author asked.

Not waiting for an answer. - "A lot."

"Why didn't we noticed this?" - Blake asked.

"Maybe because of his fighting style?" - Fox suggested.

"It's more because of his mentality." - Author said. - "Here, he's alone, he's more confident of his judgment. Back at Beacon, Jaune has his teammate, people who had to receive repercussions if he made a bad call. That's why he took a sword and a shield, if he can't lead or support them then at least he can take a hit for them. This line of thinking stopping him from bringing his full potential out."

"What can we do?" - Pyrrha asked.

"Keep being his teammate, soon or later Mr. Arc will realize sometimes hesitation is more dangerous than a bad call." - Ozpin said.

**As Jaune was preparing his next attack, Two snippers shotted instantly killed the rest of Sabyrs. Jaune immediately hid behind a wall.**

**"Who there?" - He shouted.**

**"This is a restricted area. Put your hand in the air." - A voice shouted back.**

**"Alright, just don't shoot." - Jaune prepared a smoke grenade for the worst-case scenario then came out.**

**"Jaune?"**

**Heard his name he looked up to see a 30 years old woman wearing a red riding hood.**

**"Ruby?"**

"Me?" - Ruby surprised to see her older self.

**"Jaune!"**

**"Wait! Wait! Ruby!" - She used her semblance, crashed him into a hug.**

"Nothing changed." - Tai chuckled.

**"Ruby let go! I can't breathe." - Jaune groaned.**

**Ruby instantly turned cold, crushed him with her hug. - "Young man, don't you ever disappeared on me like again."**

**"It's not my fault." - Jaune defenced. **

**Ruby crushed him harder.**

**"I promised." - He yelped.**

"That's our daughter alright." - Summer gave a warm smile.

"He been here before?" - Yang asked.

"Yes, this is not the first time he came to this dimension." - Author said.

**"You don't know how much I missed you." - Ruby let go.**

**"I'm sorry. How long was it?" - He asked.**

**"One year."**

**"It's 2 months on my end."**

**"How is me over there?" - Ruby asked.**

**"She's fine, still the same old Ruby who love cookies."**

"Hey!" - Ruby pouted.

"Accurate." - Yang chuckled.

**Ruby's eyes lighted up. - "That's reminded me." - She hopefully looked at him. Jaune smiled and pulled out a bag of cookies.**

**"You really should make them yourself." - Jaune chuckled.**

**"No can do, I just don't have time to, besides your is delicious." - Ruby put one in her mouth.**

**"Well, I had to make this every day for months now." - Jaune groaned.**

**"And I'm sure you gave them to your Ruby." - Ruby grinned.**

**"Ohhh." - She enjoyed his realization.**

"Ohhh." - Ruby realized too.

"So that's why, and here I thought he tried to get into my sister's pant." - Yang face-palmed.

"Yaangg." - Ruby groaned. - "Wait! You didn't threaten him, did you?"

"No?" - Yang sweated bullet.

"Yang!" - Ruby shouted.

"Ok ok, I'll make it up to him"

**After a minute of silence.**

**"So, where are we anyway?" - Jaune asked.**

**"Mantle." - Ruby frowned.**

**"Mantle? Then where's Atlas? The floating city?" - Jaune surprised.**

**Ruby said nothing, used her semblance, dragged him to the top of the nearest building.**

**"There!" - She pointed toward the north.**

**True enough, Jaune spotted the city, crumbled, lying flat in a cater.**

"What's happened to my city." - James shouted angerly.

"It can't be." - Winter and Weiss shocked.

"No." - Penny covered her mouth.

**"What happened?" - Jaune shocked.**

**"Ironwood's stupid decision."**

"How... can I?" - James baffled.

**"The first and biggest failure in the war against Salem." - Ruby said.**

**Jaune stunned by the information, sat down, taking it all from the scenery.**

**"The... first war?" - Jaune swallowed.**

**"This... is the place where your Jaune died, isn't it?".**

* * *

**As you can guess,** **I got the inspiration**** from volume 7.**


	4. Second Viewing: Fallen City 2

"Jaune died?" - Pyrrha and Ruby were shaken.

**Ruby nodded. With a saddening voice. - "Yeah, this is where he fell."**

**"Come on." - Wiped her tears, she helped Jaune standing up. - "My base just over there."**

**Seeing she not ready, Jaune not pushed on and walked with her.**

**After some uncomfortable minutes of silence, Ruby finally had the strength to spoke again.**

**"This place may not like Beacon, but it like the second home to us." - She spoke softly. - "It's where we trained, where we hung out..." - She spun around, looked at him with a sad smile. - "Where we become an official huntsman."**

**"We held the ceremony in the Amity Colosseum, how cool is that." - Her voice cracked.**

Summer and Tai proud of their daughter but can't be helped but disheartened by her voice.

"What with a long face. Come on! our favorite students have become a true huntsman." - Peter tried to cheer every up.

"Yes, yes we're quite proud." - Oobleck patted on his colleague back.

**"It is." - Jaune gave her a warm hug.**

**"Here." - Ruby suddenly stopped in front of an old house. **

**Jaune went inside and saw many abandoned electronic parts. In the middle is a tent and Ruby's survival equipment.**

**"This is Penny's father's house." - She looked around finding some wood.**

**"How is he?" - Jaune helped her.**

**"He gave his life for his daughter much later." - Ruby said.**

"Father..." - Penny broke down. Ruby hugged her, tried to share her pain.

**"Oh... " - Jaune didn't know what to say.**

**After Ruby started a fire. She gave him a photo. - "It's our graduation ceremony."**

**Jaune can see how happy everyone was. All of them smiled cheerfully in front of the camera.**

**"Who are they?" - Jaune pointed at the 5 unknown adults.**

**"They're Ironwood' Ace-Ops. They helped training us during our stay."**

**"They seem nice." - Jaune could see how proud they are in the photo.**

**"We ended up had to fight them."**

**Not waiting for Jaune to ask. Ruby spoke. - "General Ironwood wasn't the same man after the fall of Beacon."**

"Beacon fell?" - Glynda shocked.

**"All we could see when we first met is a broken man, tired, crushed down by his responsibility."**

"James..." - Ozpin looked at his friend worried.

**"He was so happy when he saw us with the relic, a piece of good news he had for a long time. But all we saw then was an unstable man." - Ruby gripped her hand tight. - "We lied to him, held our secret just like Ozpin did to us."**

**"Ruby..." - Jaune could see how much it's eating Ruby inside.**

Ozpin felt his chest tighten.

**"Salem's faction did the same thing as what they had done at Beacon. They caused a mass panic, turned Mantle people against Atlas."**

**Jaune could imagine the people rioted take out their weapon and Altas guard have no choice but to violently gun them down.**

"Oum..." - The audience vomited at the idea.

**"I have never seen anything that horrible, the screaming, the crying, the gunshot sound echoed up reached Atlas." - Ruby's shaken.**

**"You and your team were sent down to calm the riot."**

**"Did... we?" - Jaune horrified.**

"No." - Everyone horrified by the implication.

**"We then heard the worst news of all: 'Salem her self is coming'." - Ruby took a deep breath. - "General Ironwood doesn't want her to get the Relic, he made a decision." - Ruby punched her sit - "Send back his army, abandon Mantle, use the Relic the fly Atlas as highest, as farthest possible, out of Salem reach."**

"James!" - Glynda shouted angrily.

"I couldn't." - James's broken down.

**"I understand why he did it." - Ruby refused to look at Jaune's eye. - "But I couldn't stand it."**

**"You and your team tried to stop him. ****In the most desperate time****, you were fighting your self." - Jaune sadly said.**

**Ruby nodded. - "In my mind, if we just have Atlas's help, we could fend off Salem or at least save as many as we can."**

**"Since that time, I always wondered: 'If we had gone with Ironwood plan, would Atlas still stood, would we kept the Relic out of Salem reach?" - She sighed defeated. - "Or if Ironwood had not followed his decision, would we won the war?"**

"We can't undo our mistake." - Ozpin said.

**"Ironwood declared we're under arrest. While I and my team fought the Ace-Ops, you and your team..." - Ruby voice's cracked. - "had to fend off both Atlas army and the angry Mantle people."**

"No." - Pyrrha broke down.

**"That's how I died." - Jaune sighed.**

**"You saved many people including Ren and Nora." - Ruby looked down in shame.**

"It's not fair... It's not..." - Ruby cried. Her team hugged her as tight as possible.

"Why! Why would you?" - Nora lashed out on to James. Ren was holding her back.

"Where was I? I should have saved him." - Pyrrha cried.

"You died in the fall of Beacon before it." - Author said.

**"Then Salem came. She was riding the most massive Grimm we have ever seen. Atlas did not escape in time, fell from the sky. The army of Grimm she made slaughter millions. Many only escaped by chance."**

**Seeing Jaune lied down defeated, Ruby hugged him tightly.**

**"No all hope is lost though, or you gave us hope." - She whispered. - "The survivor all tell the tale of a young man, a blonde huntsman who saved them, who tried his best to fend off the Grimms, who protected them with his life even when they attacked him." - She held up his face, looked into his eyes. - "You inspired us to keep going, to us you are a hero."**

"Jaune..." - Pyrrha lost her word.

**"I just wish you didn't have to die to make us learn our mistake, wish you were with us when we won our first war, wish you were there when we defeated Salem." - She cried into his chest. Jaune patted her back, comforting her.**

**"She's asleep." \- Ruby still hugged Jaune tight, afraid he would disappear.**

Ruby's parents cried at their daughter's pain.

Ozpin and James held their head down in shame.

**In the next morning, Ruby woke up only to see Jaune had disappeared.**

**"It's not like he can control it." - Sighed at the sight, she comforted herself. Looking around a bit, she noticed a piece of paper.**

**"Next time I'll bring you more cookie."**

* * *

**I still have some ideas for a few more chapters left, but please do PM me your suggestion, I love to hear it.**


	5. Intermisson: Truth

"Pathetic."

"What did you just say!" - Nora exploded.

"Raven!" - Summer and Tai shouted.

"You heard me, PATHETIC." - Raven snorted - "He must be an idiot for die trying to save those fool."

"Don't you dare insult him." - Pyrrha shook the room by her semblance.

"Now now, everyone calms down." - Ozpin stood between those two. - "Raven, please keep your thought to yourself."

"Yeah yeah." - Raven walked out of the cinema.

"Bitch! I can't believe she's my mother." - Yang snorted. - "Ruby? Are you ok?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." - Ruby relaxed her fist.

"Raven in some way is right." - Author said.

"What?" - Everyone shocked at his word.

"How... how can you say that." - Ruby's heartbroken.

"I'm not trying to talk down that Jaune's actions." - Author remarked. - "But... Ruby, do you remember how you felt when Summer never came home. How disheartening it was when you at her funeral?"

Ruby's tears fell out. Summer hugged her tightly.

Author hesitated at the sight but continue. -"That's how your other self felt when Jaune didn't come back."

"Jaune may want to become a hero, but he won't just give his life to someone he doesn't know. He knows if he does that he will make his friend, his family hurt."

"Then why?" - Ruby sobbed.

"After Pyrrha died, she took his world with him."

Pyrrha felt her chest tighten.

"He just needed an excused. He was being selfish. He'd rather die doing good than live in guilt." - Author didn't want it to be the final note. - "His action is honorable, but, yes, he's an idiot for leaving his friends, family behind."

"So was I." - Summer whispered to Ruby's ear.

* * *

_**Sometime later**_

"Mr. Author?" - Ozpin called.

"Why did I did this to myself?" \- Author internally cried.

"Mr. Author?" - Ozpin called again.

"Come on, you can do this, just 70 days left." \- He chanted to himself.

"Mr. Author!" - Ozpin shouted.

"Wah!" - Author fell backward. He looked up to see Ozpin's inner circle impatiently waiting for him. - "Ah, Ozpin, how can I help you?"

"We would like to know more about that world." - Ozpin asked.

"You want to know how they defeat Salem." - Author went straight to the point.

"Yes, we'd like to prevent future tragedies." - Glynda said.

"Yeah yeah, I know your intention." - Author yawned. - "But why you come and ask me this late at night?"

"We don't want to drag the other into our mess." - Qrow said.

"Admirable. But the answer is no."

"No?" - Glynda stunned.

"Author, we-" - Ozpin said

"Yes yes, I know you have good intention and all. But Ozpin, for thousands of years, countless failures, do you think I'd trust this information to you and your group alone?"

"That's different. If we have this information then we can win this war." - James said.

"Then tell me, General, would you bet your kingdom, the whole world on it?"

"Yes." - James stated with conviction.

"But I'm not." - Author looked coldly at Ozpin. - "Did you tell them Ozpin?"

"Ozpin?" - Glynda confused.

"No." - Ozpin looked down in shame.

"I see, then my decision is final." - Author stated.

"And now excuse me, I have something need to be done." - He invited them out.


	6. Third Viewing: Unknown World 1

**INSPIRATION: SUBNAUTICA.**

* * *

"Author!" - Ruby shouted.

"Huh? Oh good morning Ruby." - Author woke up.

"It's afternoon now. The viewing is about to start." - Ruby concerned. - "Are ok? You look terrible."

"Yeah, I just stay up late, that's all." - Author yawned. - "The next viewing is the pain in the butt to edit."

"Huh?" - Ruby confused.

"Come on..." - Author groggy walked toward the cinema.

"Have everyone here yet?" - Author asked.

No one spoke up.

"Alright, a little background. This actually is one of the first time Jaune travel to another dimension. And it's the longest Jaune stayed in."

"How long was it?" - Velvet asked.

"5 years."

"5 years?" - Everyone shouted in surprise.

"Yeah, that's why this viewing only shows the first year and using Jaune diary during his stay as the narrative."

"Jaune has a diary?" - Pyrrha asked.

"Yes, in both this dimension and yours." - Author hit a realization. - "Actually, why don't I give it to you?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I don't have it right now, I need to call some favor to have it delivered."

"Any more questions?" - "No? Then lets the viewing begin."

**_"Now showing: Unknown World."_**

**The screen showed Jaune's writing down his diary.**

**"Dear diary, It's been 5 days since I came here. I have a lot of free time here so I think why not write something in the notebook I brought with me."**

**The screen showed a top-down view of the island.**

**"I checked everywhere on this island, the no sign of civilization. I all on my own. The wildlife here is very strange, some of the plants and fish here have very vivid colors. I had caught a fish with a very big eye, so big it's almost cover its whole head, and it grows too."**

**The screen showed a small fish. It has a blue body and has a pair of large yellow eyes.**

"What kind of fish is that?" - Oobleck in awed.

**"I don't even dare try to eat the unknown plant and creature here but I'm getting sick of only eating coconuts."**

**#########**

**"Dear diary, It's been 1 week now, I started to adapt to the lifestyle here."**

**The screen showed Jaune went through his daily activities.**

"**In the morning, I gather leaf, tweak for the campfire. It's easy but takes a lot of time, the fire burns it out fairly quickly. If only I have woods but I have tried to chop a tree with a stone. It didn't go anywhere. Oum, I could kill for an ax right now."**

**"In the afternoon, I go fishing. Oh yeah, I have tried to eat the fish. It tastes funny, kinda like chicken. I haven't got sick yet so I think it isn't poisonous."**

"You ate that thing?" - Coco disgusted.

"I wonder what it tastes like." - Blake murmured.

**"At night, I can't really do anything other than sleep. But the sky is very beautiful here. There is a giant moon in the sky, and another one in the distance, smaller, not shattered like in Remnant."**

"Wow" - Ruby awed.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." - Weiss admitted.

"I don't think the first one is a moon though. It looks like it can be the same size the plant he's standing on." - Oobleck said.

**#########**

**"Dear diary, It's been 10 days now. I had caught an even weirder fish, I don't know if I should call it a fish. The creature extremely thin main body with pale-purple colored translucent bladders on top and bottom."**

**The screen showed Jaune held the fish by hand. Its head is bright orange and ovular in shape, possessing a pair of large eyes and no mouth.**

"Ewww." - Everyone's disgusted.

"Fascinating." - Oobleck awed.

**"It holds a fair amount of water in its bladders. The water is really fishy but not salty at all. It's definitely not seawater."**

**The screen showed Jaune poked open a bladder and tasted the water.**

"Oh Oum!" - Some of the audience almost threw up.

**#########**

**"Dear diary, It's been 2 weeks now. I started to think I wouldn't ever go back home. Maybe I have to accept this is my home now."**

"Fearless leader! Don't give up" - Nora cheered.

**#########**

**"Dear diary, It's been 3 weeks and 3 days now. The little side project I was doing finally pay off."**

**The screen showed Jaune held a stone ax with pride.**

**"You wouldn't think how I went through to make this bad boy. Not every stone can work as a blade and find the rope to hold it to a handle is a pain too."**

**The screen showed Jaune dangled dangerously on a cliff to reach for some vine.**

"That is too dangerous." - Summer shouted.

"I don't think he can make any kind of protection." - Tai shook his head.

**"The part took the longest time is sharpen the blade. It took too many try and error."**

**The screen showed a compilation of every failure Jaune made.**

"His technique is wrong." - Port shooked his head.

"At least he's determined." - Ghira said.

**#########**

**"Dear diary, It's been 1 month now. I think fully adapted to the new lifestyle... Wow, that's thought hurt more than I thought. Anyway, I'm trying to build a raft. It's slow going but I think it's necessary."**

"That's a good idea." - Ozpin nodded. - "He can't and won't stay on the island forever."

**#########**

**"Dear diary, It's been 1 month 1 week now. My favorite hoodie finally gave up on me. To be honest, I'm very surprised it held up this long. 50 cereal box well spent I would say."**

**The screen showed Jaune topless.**

"Ohlala, mommy like." - Yang whistled.

"Yang!" - Ruby embarrassed.

"He looks good." - Coco admitted.

"You are so lucky." - Nora teased Pyrrha. Pyrrha blushed red like a tomato.

**#########**

**"Dear diary, It's been 2 months now. Sorry for not writing much, but the last month is very repetitive. Chopping down wood, gathering food, that kind of stuff. My ax had broken twice now, luckily nothing serious but it reminds me to make some spare. The raft I was making looks promising, It's definitely can float but don't know can it hold together for a long trip. I'll give it a test run tomorrow, not too far to the island, it just needed to hold together for long periods."**

"You'll never be too careful." - Ozpin nodded.

**#########**

**"Dear diary, when I was on the raft I saw something, is it land? I don't know. I can only hope. I won't write anytime soon. I must get ready for my first big expedition."**

**The screen showed Jaune's on the raft looked at far.**

"Where? I don't see it." - Yang asked.

"There!" - Blake pointed to a black dot.

"There? That's so far." - Weiss shocked.

"I don't think he has another choice." - Winter stated.

**#########**

**The screen showed a speedup version of Jaune preparing.**

**"Dear diary, It's been 3 months now. I finally confident enough to give this expedition a try. Let's hope this isn't the last time I talk to you."**


	7. Third Viewing: Unknown World 2

**"It's too late to turn back now." - Jaune sighed.**

**Jaune saw the island getting farther and farther. He turned around, looked at his destination, a green silhouette in the distance.**

"Is that another island?" - Ruby asked.

"Of course it is." - Weiss said.

"I'm... not sure." - Blake muttered.

**After some time of paddling, Jaune finally made out with what he is heading toward.**

"Oh Oum!" - Weiss stunned.

"Is that..." - Blake babbled.

"A spaceship." - Nora yelled.

**"That's a spaceship? It's as big as an island." - Jaune amazed.**

"Yes, it's appeared to be twice the size of the Atlesian Airship." - James nodded.

**The spaceship lied half cover by the ocean surface, the other half covered by various plant life.**

**"It's looked like it had been abandoned here for centuries." \- Jaune started navigating around the ship. - "Now where can I get in?".**

"It's looked like it was crashed down." - Winter said.

**Then when Jaune got to the other side, he saw a giant hole.**

"It's been shot down." - Penny horrified.

"What kind of firepower can make a hole that big?" - James stunned.

**"Ok, that looks promising." - Jaune started to paddling toward the hole, not aware of a giant shadow lurking under him.**

"Jaune get out of there." - Pyrrha shouted.

"It's bigger than a Sea Feilong." - Oobleck shouted.

**Jaune finally noticed the shadow as it's coming closer and closer.**

"Jump!" - Everyone shouted.

**Four claws rose out of the ocean surface surrounding the raft. Jaune reacted quickly, jumped out the way. He looked back to see his raft completely crumbled by the creature's claws.**

**Jaune finally had a good look at the creature. It possesses a long, slim, muscularly built body with four caudal fins and two pectoral fins.**

Everyone stunned at the sight of its full body.

**It suddenly looked directly at Jaune.**

**"Fuck!" \- Jaune tried to swim away from it but the creature quickly caught up to him, trapped him between its claws.**

"Get out of there." - Yang shouted.

**As the creature readied to bite him off, Jaune grabbed on one of its claws, avoided its mouth. It suddenly swam down. tried to shake him off.**

"Let go!" - Weiss shouted.

"No! Don't! It'll bite him again." - Yang shouted.

**As the water pressure increased higher and higher, Jaune found himself already close to the seafloor. Jaune let go, swam along the seafloor.**

"That's good, it can't easily catch him now." - Ruby relieved.

**The creature gave up on chasing him and swam away.**

"But now he can't go back to the surface, he going to drown." - Ozpin shook his head.

**"Come on! Come on! There must be something I can use." \- Jaune searched the seafloor, especially the containers the ship dropped.**

"I don't think he can find an air tank in there." - Winter sighed.

**Jaune found a fairy undamaged container.**

**"Please!" \- He took out his ax and forced open the container.**

**The container busted open, released air within. Jaune took his chance to take some breath in.**

"Thank Oum." - The student relieved.

"It's still not enough for him to get back to the surface." - James said.

**Jaune's eyes lit up when he saw a diving suit. - "Fuck!" - There was no air tank attached to it.**

"There is hope." - Ozpin said.

**Jaune looked around some more, he mostly found broken air tanks.**

**"Come on there must be a good one here." \- Jaune frustrated.**

**After checked the last one he can found, Jaune kneeled on the ground, defeated.**

"Jaune..." - Pyrrha couldn't look anymore.

"Wait! There!" - Ruby pointed at a small metal stuck out a broken container.

**It's like Jaune heard Ruby, he noticed it too. Using all his strength, he pulled it out. The air tank had some dents on it but mostly undamaged. Jaune opened it and hoped for the best.**

Everyone held their breath.

**Air came out. Jaune finally relived.**

"Yes." - Everyone cheered.

**Jaune checked around for the creature before. Not seeing it, He cautiously swam back up.**

* * *

***Cough, Cough* - Jaune threw up all the water in his lung. He dragged the rest of his body on to the ship.**

**"I'm alive, I'm alive" - Jaune lied there for a long time.**

"I don't recommend him to lie there openly in an unknown environment." - James shook his head.

"Come on now, he just survived from a giant monster." - Peter praised.

"Yes, that quite fortunate, that creature may be more dangerous than most Grimms." - Oobleck agreed.

"That Reaper Leviathan isn't a fully grown one." - Author joined in.

"What?" - Everyone shocked.

"You must be joking." - Weiss horrified.

"Yeah, this just a shallow part of the planet. After some millennium it will go out to the abyss and grow to its full size."

"How big can it grow into." - Oobleck asked.

Author took a moment to think. - "Around half of Atlas city."

"That's... absurd." - Weiss babbled.

"And it's not the largest creature on this planet." - Author added.

It took everyone a whole minute to fully absorbed the information.

"Ok, Jaune is getting up." - Author reminded.

**"It's a lot bigger than I thought." - Jaune walked inside.**

**The hole has a lot of scrap metal lying around. At the center of the hole, Jaune could see the many parts were melted and deformed. He collected some scrap he thinks he can use then stopped at the door.**

**"Not working." \- Jaune pried it open.**

**The inside's looked old and dusty, part of the hallway and many rooms were damaged by the crash. There's a lower half of a body stuck out of the rubble.**

**"What's this?" - Jaune picked up a small device.**

"It looks kinda like a Scroll." - Velvet said.

**"Does it work?" - Jaune tried to activate it but to no avail. - "Seem like its battery is dead."**

**After quite some time of fumbling around, Jaune finally arrived what seems to be the captain quarter. The room seems to design for 50 people operating the ship. The outside window is half covered by plants.**

"It seems the captain quarter not damaged much." - Ozpin said.

"Yes, the ship has a very impressive design." - James nodded.

**"Please tell me something here can still work." \- Jaune begged.**

**All of the terminals here can't be turned on. Jaune sighed defeated and took the Scroll-like device sitting on the captain's seat. - "At least if I can make this thing working again, I can see the captain's log."**

**Jaune then noticed half-open hatch in the next room. He pried it open.**

**"This looks like an escape pod." \- Jaune's eyes lighten up. - "There must be some survival kit here."**

**After some time of scavenging, Jaune found a full undamaged diving suit with some filled air tanks, a medkit, some food bar, bottles of clear water, and a strange-looking gun.**

"It doesn't look like a gun." - Ruby wondered.

**"It's also out of battery." - Jaune sighed.**

**Jaune then turned attention to the odd-looking device hanging on the wall. - "It looks like a backpack? But it mounted heavily on the wall."**

**Jaune pushed the orange button in the middle. Surprising enough the device still working, it opened up and made a small platform. A screen appeared in the air. - "Fabricator."**

**Jaune skimmed through the menu and he saw "Battery". - "Wait, you telling me if I bring material here then it will make a battery for me?"**

"Really?" - The students were amazed.

"Penny?" - Winter looked at Penny.

"I'm not sure, the closest we have is hard-light dust constructs." - Penny replied.

**Jaune quickly took out the material required, placed it on the platform.**

**The two laser light quickly dissolved the material and reconstructed it to a battery.**

**"That's so cool." - Jaune** and the students awed.

**A loud pop echoed behind the wall. The fabricator light died out.**

**"Wait." - Jaune panicked.**

"No!" - Ruby screamed.

**"Fuck!" - Jaune banged his head to the wall.**


	8. Third Viewing: Unknown World 3

**"Dear diary, I'm back. It's been 3 months and 5 days now. The trip was more than everything I had imagined. I never thought I would be dragged down to the bottom of the sea by a giant monster, nor I would ever find a crashed spaceship in the middle of the ocean, but what can you do."**

"Indeed, That's was quite an adventure." - Ozpin nodded.

**"And I found something amazing, a device can make everything I can ever want."**

"Yeah! That was awesome." - Ruby shouted.

**"And It was taken away from me by a crab, a fucking crab ."**

**The screen showed Jaune pried open the wall behind the Fabricator. Inside is a strange-looking four-leg creature with a giant glowing eye on it back trapped by the wires.**

"I don't think It's a crab." - Blake said.

"I don't think he cares right now." - Yang leaned to her partner and said.

**"I tried everything too, but I can't turn it on again. That crab must have damaged the important parts somehow."**

**The screen showed a compilation of Jaune trying to fix the Fabricator and fail.**

"No no, what are you doing?" - Ruby groaned. - "Don't pull it out. It's not supposed to go there."

"I think friend-Jaune did more harm than good." - Penny shook her head.

**"Not all is lost though, the strange gun I found actually is a Habitat Builder. It's basically a handheld version of the Fabricator.**

**The screen showed Janue testing the device.**

"Wow." - Ruby awed.

"That small?" - James shocked.

**"It's not as powerful as the Fabricator though. It mostly for building large and uncomplex objects or habitat stuffs hence the name."**

**"But I only have one working battery, I can't waste it."**

"He should use it to build a decent shelter for himself." - Winter advised.

"I don't think he will." - Ozpin said.

**"There are two things I learned from the trip:**

**\- One: Be prepared for anything. There's no way that giant creature is the only one in the ocean.**

**\- Two: Not all passengers died in the crash, there're many escape pods were deployed. And I need to find them."**

"Indeed, there should be some traces left behind by the survivors." - Ozpin nodded.

"If he lucky, he could find a fully functional Fabricator again." - James agreed.

**#########**

**"Dear diary, it's been 3 months and 6 days now. There are so many things I needed to prepare for the next expedition. First things first, a better ax, one can't easily break, I need to upgrade the stone tied to a stick to full metal one. And to do that I needed a furnace, luckily there is an easy way to build one.**

**The screen showed Janue used the Habitat Builder to build a container.**

"That could work..." - Ruby tilted her head. - "But the container can easily melt."

**Jaune then stacked some rocks to the inside wall.**

"Much better." - Ruby nodded.

**"The hardest part is learning how to forge, luckily I just needed to stitch 2 pieces of metal together, not build one from scratch. It still took too many tried though."**

**The screen showed a compilation of Jaune's attempts.**

Ruby cringed.

**"Next thing is a raft, this will take some time."**

**#########**

**"Dear diary, it's been 3 months and 15 days now. The raft is coming together smoothly, I even put some upgrade to it."**

**The screen showed Jaune mount a metal plate to the raft.**

**"I still need to prepare more before the next expedition. There is some interesting the Habitat Builder can build but I don't have the material for. Tomorrow I'm intended to dive near the island and hopefully find some of them."**

**#########**

**"Dear diary, it's been 3 months and 13 days now. I don't know how but the island doesn't actually have a foundation."**

**The screen showed the island from underwater. There are 4-5 giant pink creatures attach to the bottom of the island. **

"Wow" - Everyone awed.

"Those creatures are keeping the island from sinking?" - Oobleck amazed.

"Ah, Ancient Floater, interesting creature, isn't it?" - Author said.

"What exactly are them?" - Oobleck asked.

"It actually is 2 species living in symbiosis, The pink main body is the dominant creature and the gel-like substance is a mesh of microorganisms capable of forming a sealed vacuum protecting creature."

"How do they float?" - Ren asked.

"They produce a thin layer of helium stored within the outer membrane."

"Their life cycle is very interesting." - Author explained.

"The young one attach and leech on to anything they can. But if they live long enough they can raise landmass to the surface"

"The landmass they raised have increasing sunlight and encouraging plant growth. Then as older plants decay, organic residues and nutrients seep into the rock and are consumed by the floaters."

"That..." - Oobleck lost his word.

Everyone took a minute to absorb the information.

"Yeah, by far this is the most unique creature I have ever seen." - Author praised.

**"I was like standing there for 10 minutes, tried to wrap my head around what I had seen. Anyway, lucky for me I guess, the island's bottom has so many minerals stuck out and I didn't need to dig for any of them. I mean I just pull a big chunk of diamond bigger than my head out of it."**

"The island was ripped out of the earth after all." - Author explained.

**#########**

**"Dear diary, it's been 3 months and 25 days now. I got everything ready: Food? Check! Water? Check! Weapon?"**

**The screen showed 5 metal shaft sharpened in one end.**

**"Ehhh, good enough. The only thing I'm lacking is how to avoid giant monsters like one before. There is no good solution I can think of."**

"All he can do is hope." - Ozpin nodded.

**"Anyway, the plan is to go back to the crashed spaceship and get some more supplies. Then if nothing changes, I will survey the surroundings again. There should be an escape pod somewhere there that I missed. Next is... I don't know. I can't just go blindly and search, it's very easy to get lost if there aren't any landmarks. That's it."**

"That's not much as a plan." - Winter said.

"He doesn't have much to work with." - James nodded

**"Well, I hope to see you again."**

* * *

**I know the ****Habitat Builder can build the ****Fabricator. But in this story, it can't. I have to nerf it down to have some logical sense.**


	9. Third Viewing: Unknown World 4

**The screen showed Jaune lied flat on the raft in the middle of the ocean.**

**"What will I do." - Jaune groaned.**

"He still not figured it out yet." - Glynda concerned.

"No, I sure he already thought it through." - Ozpin said. - "Venture to the unknown or go back to the island."

**Jaune got up as he was closing into the crashed spaceship.**

**"Alright! No sign of the giant creature! Let head the other way just in case." \- Janue quietly paddled.**

The audience listened closely for any sign of the Reaper Leviathan.

**"Just keep paddling, just keep paddling..." \- Jaune chanted to himself.**

**A big shadow appeared looming underwater.**

"Janue!" - Pyrrha shouted.

**Jaune noticed it right away, took a spear out and got into a battle-ready stand.**

**He** and the audience **held their breath as the creature moving closer and closer.**

**"Ooommmm" - A rumbling sound came from the creature.**

**Jaune confused as the shadow is much wider as the monster before.**

"That is a Reefback." - Author said. - "It doesn't do much."

**See no hostility from the shadow, he dropped his guard.**

**"The other side of the ship doesn't have many opening." - Jaune looked at the spaceship. - "Let search underwater just in case."**

**He docked the raft near the ship, then got his diving suit ready.**

**"Alright, let's go." - Jaune jumped into the water.**

**The spaceship's bottom was heavily damaged. But there's no easy opening as the layered sand covered most of the holes.**

**"Anything dropped out?" \- Jaune searched the seafloor. - "There are some containers." \- Most of them and the item inside were heavily damaged.**

**"Ah, a good one." \- Jaune pried one open. Inside was another strang looking gun.**

"It looks more like a plasma cutter." - Ruby tilted her head.

**Janue pulled out the battery from the Habitat Builder then put it in. As he turned it on, the tip grew hot red and the water surrounding it boiled.**

"Yup, definitely a plasma cutter." - Ruby nodded.

**"This should help me cut through some wall." \- Jaune turned it off. - "But it does eat a lot of power."**

**"Anything left?" \- Jaune looked around one last time. - "No." \- He went back up to the raft.**

**"There's no opening on this side." \- Jaune sighed. - "But that monster shouldn't be close to the spaceship." \- Jaune then paddled around to the other side.**

**As he's paddling, he saw a long shadow looming in the distance. But it didn't come any closer.**

"Thank Oum, it didn't notice him." - Velvet said.

**"Here is good enough." \- Not taking his chances, Jaune docked the raft and quickly headed inside.**

**Jaune stopped in front of a stuck door. He gave a few knocks just to be sure there is an open space behind. After hearing the confirmation, Janue fired the plasma cutter and cut through.**

**The room was bigger than Jaune expect. In the center, a small vehicle was firmly held by a metal crane.**

**"The Seamoth: It goes anywhere but land." - Jaune read the advertised paper.**

"It looks cool." - Ruby's eye lightens up.

"Base on the advertising and appearance, it seems to be a one-person submersible." - Penny said.

**"No power." - Jaune shook his head.**

"Oww" - Ruby whined. - "But maybe he can-"

**"Seem the engine was busted too." - Jaune checked.**

"Damnit!" - Ruby lost all hope.

**"Does it have some kind of storage?" - Janue checked more thoroughly.**

**He found a small locker mounted to its side. - "Interesting design."**

"That seems not secure." - Winter said.

"It most likely a custom add-on." - Penny replied.

**Inside the locker are some flares, and a flashlight.**

**After some thinking, Jaune took the flares with him.**

**After some more exploring, Jaune decided to head back to the raft.**

**"There still many more rooms I haven't explore, but..."\- Jaune looked at the plasma cutter. - **** \- "I'm done for."****  
**

"The battery finally died out." - Ren sighed.

* * *

**"I checked everywhere." \- Jaune lied down. - "There is no sign of any escape pods anywhere." \- He stared at the sky.**

**"Will I stay here forever?" \- Jaune choked up. - "All alone?"**

"Jaune..." - Everyone's tearing up.

**Jaune cried himself to sleep.**

* * *

****Riiippp** - A high pitch sound woke Jaune up from it slumber.**

**He opened his eyes and saw a small bird landed on top of the spaceship.**

"It's so cute." - Nora cheered everyone up.

**"Where did you come from?" - Jaune asked the bird.**

**It obviously didn't reply and flew away toward the island he came from. Jaune then heard more of them up in the sky. He stared at the direction the birds came from. A realization hit him right in the face. - "Dryland." - Jaune cheered.**

"Yes!" - The students cheered with him.

**"Ok! Ok! Calm down." - Jaune held back his breath. - "There no guaranty it has people there." - He strengthened his resolve. - "But there is still a chance."**

**"Food! Check! Water! Check!" - Jaune barely held back his excitement as he readying the raft.**

**"Let sail toward the high sea."**

* * *

**After half a day, Jaune looked back at the only keeping him from getting lost drifted out of his sight.**

**After 1 long day on the sea, Jaune had yet not seen any sight of dryland. He's getting more worry. - "It's can't be too far." \- As he having a second thought, Jaune suddenly saw a tall shadow appearing at the skyline.**

"A tower?" - Ruby asked.

**After coming closer, Jaune saw another island twice bigger than the floating island before. But the thing caught Jaune attention is the big tower was mounted beside it. **

"It's looked strange." - Coco wondered.

"It's looked like it wasn't built by the same people from the spaceship." - Oobleck nodded.

****Zap** Jaune suddenly felt a migraine, water flowed into his lung. He panicked held his breath. Opened his eyes, Jaune saw his already underwater in the middle of the ocean.**

"What?" - Everyone surprised.

**Looked up, Jaune saw his raft still floating on the surface, He immediately went for it.**

****Skeeek** - Jaune heard an unknown sound close to his back. He pulled out his ax in a ready position. A purple squid-like creature was coming toward him. Under its cloak-like skin, its body is transparent revealing the organs within.**

"What the fuck!" - Everyone's horrified.

Ruby covered herself with her hood. Summer hugged her tightly, protecting her from seeing the monster.

"That thing is..." - Oobleck nauseated. - "not natural."

"It's looked like it was heavily modified." - James sickened.

**As when Jaune tried to take a swing at the creature, a bright light blinded him, he now teleported farther from the raft.**

"It teleported him." - Oobleck shouted.

**Seeing the creature was swimming toward him again, he pulled out a flare and tossed it near the creature. The creature simply ignored the flare and continued to swim toward Jaune.**

**"Fuck!" \- Jaune cussed.**

**Jaune charged toward the creature, made another attempt to hit it. But an energy sphere ejected from the creature, he now teleported lower toward the bottom.**

**"I'm running out of breath soon." \- Jaune panicked.**

"Swim away!" - Velvet shouted.

"No, It will catch up to him." - Winter shook her head.

"He has to kill it to survive." - Raven coldly said.

**Jaune charged at the creature again.**

"Fool." - Raven snorted.

**Right when the creature fired the energy sphere again, Jaune threw his ax at it. The ax disappeared with the sphere, Jaune did not give the creature a chance to recover, jammed a lighted flare into its mouth. The creature screamed in pain, bright light erupted from it.**

**"It disappeared?" \- Jaune swam back to the raft.**

"Thank Oum." - Everyone relieved.

"Aha, That creature is no match for Beacon finest Hunstman." - Peter laughed

****cough, cough** - "What the fuck was that?" - Janue dragged himself on to the raft. Fear the creature would return, Jaune paddled faster toward the island.**

"He got away." - Pyrrha relaxed.

"Fearless leader is awesome." - Nora cheered.

"What was that monster?" - Yang asked Author.

"That's a Wraper." - Author replied. - "And yes, it is a bioengineered creature."

"Made by whom?" - James asked.

"You'll know soon."

**After docking to the island, Jaune ready this spear for any danger. He headed toward the tower. The tower was looked old, maybe older than the spaceship, but there no sign of plant grew on it. The entrance door emitted a green barrier.**

**"It does not look like it was abandoned." \- Jaune poked the barrier with his spear. The spear was unharmed but Jaune could not push it through the barrier.**

**After some attempts, Jaune gave up trying to get in the tower. He headed back out. He then made his way around the island. After got to the other side, Jaune saw an escape pod in a small crater, covered by plants.**

**"How unlucky. Out of all places, it had to crash on to an island." \- Jaune shook his head.**

Tai gave Qrow a weird look.

"What? It's crashed a long time ago." - Qrow retaliated.

**Jaune examined the pod. Inside he saw a human skeleton, broken in many places. - "Poor guy, even the lap bar was ripped out." - Jaune looked around. - "Broken Radio, Fabricator..." - **sigh** He then opened the supply box. - "That can't be right." - Inside, it's empty.**

"Someone got it before him." - Ozpin said.

**Found nothing he could use, Jaune headed out. **

**After some more searching, with hope up, Jaune finally saw a habitat in the distance.**

"Yes." - Ruby cheered.

**"No." - Jaune disheartening to see it was already abandoned. The habitat's window was covered by dust. Plants in the small garden were all ready wither.**

**"They already left." - Jaune chocked up.**

"So close." - Yang cussed.

"They must have left only a few years back." - Glynda said.

**Inside, the interior covered in thick dust. The room layout is very minimalist, a bed, a table, and a chair.**

"They must have not planned to stay here for long." - James said.

**Jaune picked up a Scroll-like device covered in dust, surprised to see it still working.**

**_"Dear diary, there's no one else survive, I checked everywhere. The Aurora, all of the deployed escape pods, nothing! They were all died long before I got there. I'm the only one left, alone."_**

"They were alone too." - Ruby's welling up.

**_"...Dear diary, I finally know what the fucking tower is. It's a fucking gun. It's the thing shot us down. It just killed everyone on the Sunbeam."_**

"It just killed more people?" - Ruby horrified.

**_"God, if I didn't call them for help... I need to find those who were responsible."_**

_**"... The Precursor was the one built the gun. After knowing the truth, I can't blame them anymore. If they didn't do that, the Kharaa Bacterium will spread all over the universe, Human race as you know it won't be able to survive."**_

"They build a gun to quarantine the planet?" - Weiss shocked.

"All those people on the ship." - Ruby horrified.

"It was necessary." - James said.

**_"...Dear diary, 50 years have passed and yet no one came for me. Not that matter right now. I'm dying, not by the Kharaa Bacterium, thank god, but by old age. I can hardly move anymore. If I'm going to die, at lease I going to choose how it will go."_**

**_"You were a great friend diary."_**

"They lived there for 50 years alone." - Ruby cried.

"That's..." - Ozpin lost his word. He lived for a very long time, but he was never truly alone.

**"That's..." - Jaune's dumbstruck. - "50 years, no one came, 50 years." \- He felt more and more tired. Jaune collapsed on the dusty bed.**


	10. Third Viewing: Unknown World 5

**"Dear diary, it's been 6 months now. Sorry for not writing much, I'm still in the middle of finding out what to do. I'm so used to just barely have anything to get by, and now in front of me is a fully functional Fabricator. You know the feeling when you tried so hard to get something and suddenly the world just said _'fuck it'_ and gave it to you?"**

"I know that feeling." - Tai nodded.

"Fuck you!" - Qrow cussed.

**"Anyway, in the past month, I build somewhat a home for myself a roof to sleep in, endless solar energy, a small garden. Oh, and it underwater too."**

**The screen showed a large underwater base.**

"That so cool." - Ruby's eyes sparkled.

"Ren-Ren, can fearless leader make one for us?" - Nora asked.

"Uhhh, Pyrrha?" - Ren looked at Pyrrha for help.

"Please! Please!" - Nora jumped into Pyrrha, gave her a puppy look.

"I'm sure Jaune will love to." - Pyrrha sweated bullet. Ren face-palmed.

**"Why underwater? Because it looks cool."**

"That not a good reason." - Weiss face-palmed.

**"Now on to the serious stuff."**

Everyone quieted down.

**"I had scanned myself, and some other creature. The Kharaa Bacterium was mostly eradicated."**

"Phew." - The audience relaxed.

**"Here at least."**

"Huh?"

**"The essential part of the cure - Enzyme 42 is really hard to reproduce. It can only be produced by juvenile Sea Emperor Leviathans."**

**The screen showed a colossal creature and its children. They all had two striped antennae with glowing green lures atop and seven long, slim tentacles with a large club at the end.**

"They look friendly" - Ruby awed at the elder one size.

**"And their species take millenniums to reproduce and they are currently on verge of extinction."**

"That's mean..." - Blake muttered.

**"That last batch had basically saved this whole area. But without an alternative way to reproduce the enzym or make the cure duplicate itself, in a hundred years or so, the bacterium will resurface. Not to mention every place else most likely are infected."**

"So there is no way to stop it?" - Nora asked.

"Not by himself, he must find a way to give the cure to experts for further research." - James said.

**"And here is the really bad news, I figured out why no one came for the Aurora. I had looked into the captain log, apparently, the Aurora had a secret mission. A quick and simple one. It's also the reason why she was here in the first place."**

"I don't get it." - Yang said.

"Those who gave the secret mission are covering up their track." - James explained. - "Most likely they made a fake report on the incident so no one investigated and come rescues the survivors."

"How could they!" - Ruby shouted.

**"There's not much I can do, other than wait here. Might as well enjoy my new life here."**

**#########**

**"Dear diary, it's been 6 months 14 days now. Did I ever tell you how cool the Seamoth is?"**

**The screen showed Jaune was fooling around with the Seamoth.**

"That's pretty neat." - Coco admitted.

**"It saved my bacon more time than I want to admit."**

**The screen showed Jaune was being chased by a Reaper Leviathan.**

"That's awesome." - Nora cheered.

**"I use it practically for everything now."**

**The screen showed Jaune used the Seamoth to move an inch.**

"That's stupid." - Weiss face-palmed.

**"Maybe a little too much."**

**"Anyway, my daily life now consisted of: I wake up, drive around on the Seamoth, checking for any sign of the Bacterium resurfacing, studying the local wildlife behavior, then come home and go to bed.**

"Ah, Good time." - Oobleck said.

**"I haven't tried to explore anywhere below 600 meters yet, according to the data index, there is some dangerous creature there. Can't wait to meet a real-life Ghost Leviathan."**

**The screen showed an enormous transparent creature. It has two long structures protruding from either side of its head and 12 yellow, bioluminescent eyes.**

"It looks scary." - Ruby yelped.

"Fascinating." - Oobleck awed.

"I can see why it got that name." - Coco stunned.

**"PS: Just so we clear, that's a joke."**

**#########**

**"Dear diary, it's been 7 months now. Not much really changes, not many things to say. I guess I should describe some area I had visited."**

**"The Kelp Forest."**

**The screen showed an area filled with life. Many tall kelp-like plants are standing with each other resemble a forest.**

"It's so lively." - Velvet said.

"So many fish." - Blake drooled.

**"The forest basically made out of Creepvines. The tall plant thingy grows from the seabed. A few of them can even reach the ocean surface. The fauna here is mostly passive. Except for the Stalker."**

**The screen focused on a long smooth skin creature. Its head features a long snout similar to a crocodile.**

"It still looks weird but not horrific like some other creature we have seen." - Coco said.

**"They have some kind of fondness for metal, they often drag metal object back to their nest. They attacked my Seamoth before."**

"That monster." - Ruby said dramatically.

**"They not that bad though."**

**The screen showed Jaune gave a Stalker a fish and later it gave him a piece of metal back.**

"That so cute." - Kali yelped.

**"Mushroom Forest." **

**The screen showed a forest of tree-like mushrooms. In the middle, there is a giant one, spreading its roots throughout the entire area.**

"Are they really mushrooms?" - Nora asked.

"I don't think so, they most likely a form of coral structure." - Oobleck answered.

**"This place is somewhat safe, but right outside this area is the Reaper Leviathan's territory. So I recommend not to stay here for too long."**

**"Blood Kelp Zone."**

**"This place is the deepest I went to. The deeper you go the more freaky and vicious creatures become."**

**The screen showed a four-eyes creature attacking the Seamoth. It has a translucent, bulbous sac covered its main body and ten crab-like limbs.**

"Ahhh." - Ruby hid under her hood.

"Kill it with fire." - Coco screamed.

**"The Crabsquid isn't really the deadliest creature I had met, but it's certainly the ugliest looking, come straight out of a nightmare. And top of that, it knows how to fire EMP blast."**

"How?" - James baffled.

"EMP?" - Yang puzzled.

"Electromagnetic Pulse, It's a short burst of electromagnetic energy that disruptive or damaging to high-tech equipment." - Penny explained.

**"The last time I encountered a Crabsquid, it almost killed me. One blast and the Seamoth become a sitting duck. Luckily the Seamoth is sturdier than I thought. I managed to jump-start it back up and retreat."**

"Thank Oum." - Ruby relived.

**"But the thought of getting stuck at 800m in the dept without your only supply of oxygen and way to get back up is really haunting."**

"Geez, that an image." - Qrow said.

"At least, he doesn't need to go back there-." - Ruby hopefully said.

"Don't jinx it, sis." - Yang closed Ruby's mouth.

**#########**

Author clapped his hand getting everyone's attention.

"And that's it." - He said.

"Wait we still have 5 months left." - Pyrrha said.

"I know." - Author agreed. - "But Jaune doesn't write anything you guys interested in, mostly update on his research about the Bacterium."

"Then can I." - Oobleck asked.

"Sure." - Author tossed the diary to the doctor. - "But do keep in mind, Jaune really isn't a trained biologist."

**The cinema screen suddenly turned red with a siren noise came out."**

"Is that Jaune." - Pyrrha worried.

"Yeah, listen you all get some rest first." - Author calmed everyone down. - "You all will hear the news tomorrow morning."

"Wait, we can-" - Ruby spoke up.

"Seriously, get some rest first. I still need to tinker it somewhat to make it viewable." - Author rushed outside, left the audience behind.

* * *

**Confession time: I ran out of the inspirations and ideas for this world. Sorry for not doing a full year. ****I realized that I have a good idea of how to write for 1 and 2 chapters then suddenly nothing, took a week to at least give it a proper end.**

**Anyway, the next chapter is about another Nightmare. But Jesus, that's a dark place I just went through. It's not you guys I'm worried about, but the RWBY cast and its effects on future viewing. **

**Basically, please give me an out for the mess I will bring this story into. :)**


	11. Fourth Viewing: Nightmare Yang Xiao Long

Next day morning.

"Is Jaune hurt?" - Pyrrha stormed into the cinema.

"How is he?" - Ruby asked.

RWBY and _PNR cornered the poor Author with a barrage of questions.

"Calm down, please." - Author pleaded.

"Everyone, I am sure Mr. Author will inform Mr. Arc state if you let him." - Ozpin calmed his students down.

After everyone settled down, Author said. - "Jaune condition has worsened." - He did not dare to look at anyone's eyes.

"What?" - Pyrrha yelped.

"Wait wait, He is still physically fine, but the ..." - Author murmured the last part.

"Speak up! What wrong with our leader.! " - Nora shook him.

"Please stop, I'll show you in a minute." - Author pleaded. He clicked a remote.

**"Now showing: Nightmare Yang Xiao Long"**

"Sis?" - Ruby horrified.

"No, not again." - Velvet denied.

"I.. I" - Yang babbled.

"Please take a seat. But I have to warn you, this is much worse than before." - Author said.

Everyone shocked but the screen was already rolling.

"I'll go get some buckets." - Author rushed outside.

"Bucket?" - No-one stopped him.

**"Where am I?" - Jaune opened his eyes to see he was inside a cage.**

Pyrrha looked at his blacked eye worriedly.

**The cage is a big octagonal structure with walls of a metal chain-link fence.**

"It looks like-" - Yang guessed.

**"A fighting cage?" \- Jaune got himself up and scanned the surrounding. He surprised to see a blonde girl sat in the opposite corner.**

**"Yang?" - The girl was keeping her head down but Jaune recognized Yang's outfit.**

**"Yang?" - Jaune called again but Yang but she gave no response. He tried to get closer but he realized he can't get to her side.**

**"Okay?" \- He gave up trying.**

**Jaune looked back to see all his back turned to a black goo and dissolved into the ground.**

**"Ewww." - He also felt all his on body gear have the same fate.**

"It's preparing the fight?" - Blake said.

"Between other me and him." - Yang hesitantly nodded.

**"This stuff is the same as..." \- Jaune looked at Yang horrified.**

**"No." - He scanned around again. - "No." - The realization hit him. - "Not like this." - He banged the fence.**

**"You can't make me." - Jaune shouted, screamed into the dark void outside the cage.**

"Jaune..." - Pyrrha cried.

"No no no." - Ruby's shaken.

"Maybe... Maybe they don't need to kill each other." - Velvet hopefully said but deep down she already knows the truth.

**Light flashed on top of the cage, Jaune looked up to see a giant electronic board counting down.**

**"5" \- Jaune terrified.**

"Wait." - Yang shouted

**"4"**

"You can't" - Ruby scream.

**"3" \- He took a battle stance. Yang slowly stands up.**

"No." - Summer cried.

**"2" \- Chill went through his back as Jaune looked directly at Yang's blacken eyes.**

Tai tightened his chest.

**"1" \- Jaune stoned his heart.**

Raven smirked.

**"0" \- Light brightened up outside the cage. Jaune heard a sudden cheer echo loudly.**

**"Kill him." - Jaune chest tightened to hear Ruby's voice.**

**"Fight! Fight! Fight!" - Outside the cage, there were thousands of faceless human cheering.**

"No." - Ruby cried.

**"Break his leg." - Faceless Nora shouted.**

"That not me, I would never." - Nora screamed.

**Yang slowly walked toward Jaune.**

**"Yang, please." - Jaune begged.**

**Yang ignored and took her battle stance.**

**"I don't want to do this." - Jaune took one step back.**

**"Ha! He is a coward." - Faceless Cardin laughed.**

**"He just a trash scum who cheat the way in after all." - Faceless Weiss snorted. **

"I would n-" - Weiss ate her word.

**Yang stepped into the combat range. She started the fight with a straight punch. Jaune easily dodged it but he knew Yang just testing him. But as he cautiously fell back, Yang suddenly switched gear and gave him a powerful low kick.**

**"Fuck!" - Jaune fell his left leg bruising. - "Did it seriously just easy breakthrough my Aura?" \- He jumped back defensively.**

"Her fighting style is different from me." - Yang stunned.

"No, hers is just more refine." - Tai said.

"Unlike you, she knows how to fight." - Raven snorted.

**"She is not pushing?" \- Jaune caught his breath. - "She really looks down on me." \- He rushed toward Yang. - "Fuck it."**

**Jaune threw a punch only to have Yang easily counter with a right hook. ** **He didn't give up, stood his ground and trade some punch back but none it stuck and Yang easily returned tenth-fold.**

**"Now!" \- Jaune tried to grab her only to have Yang grabbed the back of his head and gave him a knee to the face.**

"What are you doing?" - Coco yelled.

**Jaune's forced back to defend, Yang's ****punches**** became more and more intense, each aimed at Jaune's weak spot.**

"No, wait, all her punch are slightly off the mark." - Tai impressed.

**"Still not perfect but I can feel it." \- Through Jaune's eye, the screen shows a mental image of Yang's next move.**

"Oh?" - Raven intrigued.

**"1, 2, 3, 4..." \- Yang started to change her rhythm but Jaune already charged in. - "There." \- He caught her punch into a wristlock.**

"Nice." - Qrow whistled.

"Bold move." - James said.

"He read through her." - Tai shook his head.

"Huh? That fast?" - Yang surprised.

"This is not the first time Jaune fight against Yang." - Author return with a bunch of buckets. - "But never to the death though."

**Yang twisted her arm, easily break out of the lock. But Jaune already prepared, pinned her into the ground. She attempted to throw a punch but Jaune grabbed and turned into an armbar.**

"Go Jaune." - Nora cheered.

"Grappling?" - Pyrrha surprised. - "I never thought Jaune would learn this style."

**Yang attempted to break free but Jaune constantly shifting his position into other locks. Finally, Jaune ended on a triangle choke.**

"He totally locked her off!" - Ruby cheered.

"Yes, Grappling is a style focus on disarming and forcing the opponent into submission." - Tai nodded.

"So he just needed to hold her off until she lost consciousness." - Blake said.

"Yeah." - Tai nodded, but at haft way, he shook instead. - "But there's a reason Hunstman doesn't use this style anymore."

**"Ahhhhh" - Jaune screamed in pain, Yang was pocking her thumb deep into his rib.**

"Hffft." - Raven snorted. - "On the battlefield, left your body open is the stupidest thing you could have done."

"Unfortunately she's right, it really doesn't matter if your opponent just pulls out a knife then stab you." - Tai nodded.

**Jaune still resilient to let go but Yang kept twisting her thumb into his flesh. His scream was getting louder and louder.**

"Let her go Jaune." - Ruby's shaken by Jaune's scream.

**In the end, Jaune decided to let her go but Yang had another idea. Grabbing her leg around Jaune's body, she sat on top of Jaune and process to continuous punch his face.**

"Shit!" - Coco cussed.

**Jaune held his arms up to block but he felt them are giving up. His Aura finally broke, his arm brushing by Yang punches.**

"Come on Jaune get out of there." - Pyrrha yelled.

**Jaune lost consciousness.**

"Jaune..." - Pyrrha cried.

**But Yang not stopping, she continued to smack his head to a bloody pool. The faceless audience's cheering louder and louder.**

"What are you doing?" - Yang screamed. - "You already won."

**After 1 minute, Yang not stopping. Blood spill all over her outfit. **

**"Kill! Kill! Kill!." - The arena started to chant.**

"Stop." - Ruby cried.

"Pathetic." - Raven lost her interest.

**After 2 minutes, Yang still not stop.**

**"Don't stop, punch that loser some more." - Faceless Ruby cheered.**

"Please... stop." - Ruby busted in tears. Everyone's uncomfortable about the display.

**Yang suddenly jumped back and take a defensive stand. The arena fell into an uncomfortable silence.**

The audience surprised.

**After a minute of silence, Yang still not dropped her guard and intensely stare at Jaune's body.**

"Jaune?" - Pyrrha wiped her tears.

**Jaune's body suddenly unorthodoxly twitched. He slowly stood up. When he looked up the screen showed he now had two blacked eyes.**

"No." - Ruby held her mouth.

"Is he?" - Velvet terrified.

**He suddenly charged at Yang. Yang was ready, she threw a power punch right at his chest. Jaune's down on the ground again.**

"What ar-" - Weiss yelled.

**Yang's right elbow was dislocated. ****She**** quickly self relocated it back.**

"That's..." - Qrow stunned.

**Jaune stood up again. Yang now got serious. Her blonde hair busted in flame.**

Everyone intensely looked at the screen, not wanting to miss the next moment.

**Yang attacked first, threw a fast jab at him. Jaune at the same time split blood on to her eyes. She was blind but unfazed, each punch was precisely hit Jaune.**

"Cheap trick." - Raven snorted.

**But Yang didn't see Jaune threw a wide swing, jammed his thumb deep into her left ear.**

"What?" - Yang stunned.

**Yang started to lose her balance, she grabbed Jaune's left shoulder tightly to stabilize her footing. She threw a powerful right hook but now it's not powerful as before. Jaune took his chance precisely poke out Yang's right eye.**

Everyone horrified.

**Jaune then knocked her down on the ground and pushed two of his thumb in her eyes. Yang the first time screamed in pain, flailing her punch into Jaune's broken rib.**

Everyone petrified by the brutality.

**Yang finally broke out but Jaune changed position to an armlock. Yang tried to push her thumb into Jaune's wound again but Jaune did something more horrified.**

****Crack** - Yang's bone was broken. Yang screamed again.**

Yang fell sick by her own scream.

**Jaune let her go, Yang started to crawl away with an emotion the audience never had seen ****her ****before.**

**FEAR.**

**Jaune just stared at her.**

"Jaune you won ok?" - Nora sensed something terribly wrong.

**He started to slowly walk toward Yang, then sat on her.**

"Don't" - Pyrrha's speechless.

**He slowly raised his fist.**

"Please." - Ruby cried.

**He started to punch her in the same manner as she did before.**

"Jaune stop!" - Summer cried.

"Kid! You won already." - Qrow yelled.

Raven started to feel conflicted.

**The screen showed a close up look at Yang's face as she was being beaten to death.**

**"Yeah! Beat her to death." - Faceless Ruby said.**

Ruby threw up first.

**"Kill! Kill! Kill!" - The faceless audience cheered again.**

**"She is worthless!" - Faceless Cardin cheered.**

**"Show her where she place is." - Weiss cheered.**

Everyone each took one bucket and threw up.

**After 5 minutes of disturbing punching and cheering, the screen finally faded to black but the sound still playing.**

* * *

**Too far? Or not far enough? I mean some of you did request Silent Hill after all.**

**So...**

**How can I get out of this mess? I can already picture the blowout of the next chapter already.**

**Keep your suggestion coming, I need them to finalize the full picture.**


	12. Intermission: Locked up

"We... we have to get back!" - Pyrrha wiped off her tears.

"I agreed." - Ozpin nodded. - "Mr. Author, is there any way we can go back right now?"

"Yes, we have to be there for Jaune." - Ruby pleaded.

"Guys, it's only been 5 days" - Author sighed- "I can't fix the teleportation machine that fast."

"But it is not the only way, right?" - Blake said.

"At this state, Mr. Arc is a danger for Beacon's students." - James said.

"Yes, we have to subdue him immediately." - Winter agreed.

"Wait! Jaune would never-" - Pyrrha

"We can't take that chance." - James cut her off. - "You saw what he just did to that Yang."

Yang's still shaken, not recovered from seeing her friend coldly murdered her. Ruby still held her tight, afraid she will disappear at any moment. Everyone else gazed away, not dared to look at Pyrrha's eyes.

"Ok, fine!" - Author sighed. - "I'll call a favor from one of my colleges."

"I hope it's not a bother for you." - Kali concerned.

"Well, I basically kidnapped you guys." - Author sadly laughed. - " So, yeah there's that."

Not wanting to continue, Author dialed his phone.

"..." - 5 minutes later. - "How long?" - He surprised. - "Yeah, I know. I owe you one."

Author turned and looked at everyone. - "And that's it." - He announced. - "You all can go home at 5 pm tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" - Nora shouted.

"Can it earlier?" - Pyrrha asked.

"No can do." - Author sighed. - "Apparently some emergency stuff just happened at the 'South Galaxy Teleport Center', the earliest ticket I can get for you is at midnight tomorrow."

"Before anyone asks, no, this is the fastest way I can give you. All other kinds of transport would take 1 week at least."

"You can use the cinema to check on Jaune in the meantime."

* * *

"Ok, Here you go." - Author turned the screen back on.

**The screen showed Jaune was sleeping on a bed.**

"He's still asleep." - Blake said.

**He suddenly jumped up and ran to the bathroom. -*****blarghhh***

"Can't really blame him." - Tai said.

**"Why?"**

**Jaune still could feel the sensation when he poked Yang's eye out, when he continuously punched her to death. He could still remember every second, moment of it. The fear in his friend's eyes, the excitement when he saw it.**

"I can't..." - Yang horrified.

**It scared him, he was not supposed to felt that way.**

**"My eye still the same." \- Jaune looked into the mirror. - "Was it because of the blacked eye?"**

"So he isn't completely turned yet." - Ozpin said.

**After cleaning himself up, Jaune step outside the bathroom. - "Sorry guys, I just..." - He stopped. - "Oh right, they aren't here today."**

"We...?" - Pyrrha puzzled.

"Time-y wimey stuff, It won't happen when you go back." - Author explained.

**Felt his stomach grumbled, Jaune head toward the cafeteria.**

**"What wrong with me?" \- Jaune was in deep thought, not aware of the surrounding.**

**"Ouch!" - Jaune bumped into someone.**

**"You're ok?" - The person chuckled.**

**"Sorry for-" Jaune looked up and saw the Atlas Specialist - Clover.**

"Clover?" - Weiss surprised.

"Yes, I ordered him to secure the Beacon Acadamy during our departure." - James replied.

"Who?" - Coco asked.

"Clover, the leader of the Ace Operatives, the most elite group of Huntsmen and Huntresses in all of Remnant." - Penny explained.

"Ironwood most obedient dog." - Raven snorted.

**"It's fine, It's fine." - Clover offered Jaune a hand. - "You are Jaune right."**

**"Yes?" - Jaune surprised. - "You know me?"**

**"Who doesn't? Everyone heard your attempts on courting Miss Schene." - Clover chuckle.**

**"Oh." - Jaune was shaken by the cringe memories.**

"Not this again." - Wiess groaned.

**"Heading to the cafeteria?" - Clover asked. Jaune nodded.**

**"Want to join us?" - Clover asked.**

**"Ah... I..." - Jaune was stunned by the offer.**

**"I'm sure I and my teammates would like to hear all about the attempts in detail." - Clover shook Jaune's shoulder.**

"Poor Jaune." - Nora chuckled.

Seeing the familiar scene, everyone relaxed.

"I still can't think I lived through that." - Weiss cringed.

"Oww, I think it was sweet." - Ruby smiled.

**"Su..re." - Jaune said reluctantly.**

**Something just triggered in him, Jaune's senses suddenly heightened. He analyzed Clover's movement, weakness. Every part of his body screams for him to attack. The sensational so familiar, just like when he was fighting Yang and he's craving for it.**

"Something is really wrong with Jaune's mental state." - Glynda said.

"Whatever it is, it isn't just controlling him." - Ozpin nodded. - "It's twisting his mind."

**Just when his body about to move.**

**"Jaune?" - Clover shouted.**

**"I..." - Jaune snapped out.**

**"You're ok?" - Clover asked. - "You were just standing there for a while now."**

**"I'm fin-" - Jaune stopped himself.**

**"Actually can I ask you something?" - Jaune asked.**

**Clover raised his eyebrow.**

**"Can you lock me up?" - Jaune asked seriously.**

**"You... are serious?" - Clover was surprised. - "May I ask why?"**

**Jaune just shook his head.**

**After a minute of uncomfortable silence, Clover finally said. - "Very well, we have a spare room for you. You will stay there until further notice. Understood?"**

**Jaune nodded.**

"He's aware enough of his condition." - James nodded. - "That's the right choice."

"Normal people would be in denial right now." - Oobleck agreed.

"But confinement would only worsen his mental state." - Ozpin shook his head.

"Not that he would truly be locked up." - Author said. - "All he can do is stopping himself from harming people in his own dimension."

Everyone turned their attention toward Author.

"Imagine if he appeared in an orphanage and let it loose." - The images disturbed the audience.

"At least, now I have evidence of something wrong with your Jaune." - Author sighed. - "After you went home, I'm afraid I will have to take Jaune with me."

"You can't." - Pyrrha shouted.

"Can you find someone who could help Jaune better than I do?" - Author asked.

"Then let us go with him." - _PNR pleaded.

"I can't, the best I can offer you is a weekly visit."

"For now, get some rest for the trip." - Author announced. - "I will hold the last viewing before you go."

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. Real-life caught up to me.**

**I will try my best to at least give the story an ending.**


End file.
